At present, the practical applied display devices mainly comprise Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Vacuum fluorescent devices (VFD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Organic Light-Emitting Device (OLED), Field Emission Display (FED) and Light-Emitting Device (LED). The LCD, OLED, etc, have been gradually replaced the CRT displays.
Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is a flat panel display technology which has great prospects for development. It does not only possess extremely excellent display performance but also properties of self-illumination, simple structure, ultra thin, fast response speed, wide view angle, low power consumption and capability of realizing flexible display, and therefore is considered as “dream display”. It has been favored by respective big display makers and has become the main selection of the third generation display element.
Compared with the LCD display devices, the OLED display devices possess advantages of being thinner, lighter, wide viewing angle, active lighting, continuous adjustable light color, low cost, fast response, low power consumption, low driving voltage, wide usage temperature range, simple production process and high illuminating efficiency and possible flexible display, and the investment for the production equipments is far smaller than the LCD. The OLED has earned the great attention of the industry and the scientific community due to its incomparable advantages and beautiful application prospect than other displays.
An OLED display generally comprises a substrate, anodes located on the substrate, an organic emitting layer located on the anodes, an electron transport layer located on the organic emitting layer, and cathodes located on the electron transport layer.
With the development of the OLED technology, the flexible display made with the flexible advantage of the OLED has been gradually commercialized. The flexible elements can be used to manufacture products which are more artistic sensed. For the preset OLED display device constructed by the anodes, the organic emitting layer, the cathodes, etc, as manufacturing the flexible OLED display, the manufacture flexible anodes and cathodes are extremely important, and the peel off phenomenon from the substrate cannot occur during the usage, and with low work function metal is generally employed for the anodes, and therefore, the cathodes needs a high work function material for the match. At present, a common anode material is conductive polymer material. However, the conductivity of the polymer material remains a certain difference from metal and Indium Tin Oxides (ITO), which results in low conductivity of the anodes.